Our Family is Complete
by Hanako-chan92
Summary: 12 years after Sakura dies giving birth to Sasuke's son, Kato, Sasuke discovers something weird. On his son's genin team, there is a girl named Naiomi who looks exactly like Sakura. All the same abilited and talents too. What is up? Onshot


Our Family is Complete.

Sasuke and his son, Kato(long a and o), were walking down the busy streets of Konoha. Kato was now 12 years of age. Sasuke, himself, was 32. He would never forget the day he lost the love of his life, a certain pink haired kuniochi.

Flashback

Sasuke was sitting in the waiting room of the hopsital. Sakura, his wife, was in the Maternity ER ward(if there is such a thing). This is where women go if they are having trouble delivering. Sasuke was asked to leave and wait outside. One doctor came out with a baby in his arms and a very sad look upon his face.

"Mr. Uchiha. I have good news and bad new. Which would you care to hear first?"

"The good news." Sasuke stood up and faced the doctor.

"The good news is Sakura gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy. See." The doctor gave Sasuke the baby in his arms. The baby had small black locks, like his father, and ebony eyes, also like his father.

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is...Sakura didn't survive the delivery. I'm sorry. We had to do an emergancy C-section(for those who don't know, a c-section is where the doctors have to cut open the womb and remove the baby(ies) by hand.) She lost too much blood during the procedure. We were able to remove your baby though. He should be healthy as ever."

The news of Sakura's death hit Sasuke like being hit by a bus going 70 mile per hour. Sasuke then did what he had never done before, at least not for a while. He let a tear slide down his cheek. The doctor took the baby back and gave him to a nearby nurse, "You need to name you son, Mr. Uchiha."

"Kato. Sakura thought that name would suit her son well."

"Very well Kato it is." The doctor walked away, leaving Sasuke looking through a glass into the nursury, at his newborn son. Although, what the doctor didn't tell Sasuke is that Sakura made him promise to keep something else a secret.

End Flashback

Sasuke and Kato were looking for some groceries at Konoha's market. They settled on a some fruits, vegetable, and canned food, since neither of them knew how to cook. Kato had grown into, almost, Sasuke's double. The only difference was, Kato didn't have the distant cold look in his eyes like Sasuke did when he was 12. Once back at the Uchiha mansion, and the groceries were put away Kato asked his father a question he wouldn't have dared to ask before today, "Oto-san(Sorry if that mean mother. I'm not good with formality), what was my mother like?"

Sasuke looked at his son and sighed. He knew deep down that this day would come. Putting on a straight, and unemotional, face he said, "Your mother was the most beautiful kuniochi, no, the most beautiful person in all of Konoha. We met when we were about your age. She had this childhood crush on me. She and Ino Yamanaka(sry for misspelling) were both trying to win my affection. Sakura was on my genin team. At first, I rejected her, for she could get annoying. After I left to kill Itachi, I started to realize my feelings for her(F.Y.I. Sasuke has told Kato about Itachi many times before). When I came back I was 18, and I confessed my love to her. By that time, she had developed inhuman strength and became the best medic-nin the all of Konoha. When I asked her to marry me she said yes. Two years later, she gave birth to you."

"But what did she look like?"

"Well, she had the most gorgous hair. It was pink. Her eyes glistened like emeralds. She had a smile that would brighten up even the gloomiest days. Her name was Sakura."

"Sakura. Doesn't that mean cherry blossom?"

"Indeed. I believe her hair color is the reason why her parents named her Sakura."

"Oh." Kato was remembering the day when a ANBU came to the door and told Kato that his grandparents were dead, "I think I've seen pictures of her in your room. I saw one with you, her, and a blond haired boy. Oh there was also a gray haired man with a mask over his face, execpt his eye."

Sasuke knew that Kato was refering to his Team 7 picture, "That blond haired boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"The Hokage?"

"The very one."

"Your friend is the Hokage?"

"Yes. The silver haired man's name is Kakashi Hatake(sry for misspelling). He was my sensei. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's a girl on my team that fits your description of mom perfectly. She has pink hair and green eyes. She's my age too."

"Your sensei is Neji, right?'

"Yeah, Neji-sensei. The other boy on my team is Hinata's son, Tero."

"So Hinata and Naruto have a son. I've been out of tune for longer then I thought. Kato, go play in your room. I have to make a call." Kato nodded and left for his room. Sasuke could hear his son practicing his fighting moves in his room, "Save the fighting for the dojo!" he called upstaris. Sasuke picked up the phone and called Neji's place.

"Hello?" Sasuke heard Tenten's voice(you can fill in the blanks).

"Tenten. It's Sasuke."

"Oh hi Sasuke. Whatcha need?"

"Is Neji home?"

"Yeah. Hold on." Sasuke heard Tenten call Neji in the backround. She also heard Tenten call out another name. Sasuke couldn't make it out but he knew it began with a T. The next voice Sasuke heard was Neji's, "Hello?"

"Neji, it's Sasuke."

"Oh, hey. Need something?"

"Yeah. Kato was telling my about a girl on your genin team."

"Oh yes, Naiomi(Nye-o-me)."

"Kato was telling me she looked like Sakura. It that true?"

"Oh yes. Naiomi is practically Sakura's double. Pink hair, green eyes, the works(didn't mean that in a disgusting way). She's really smart too. Genjustus are her specialty. Just like Sakura."

"It sounds like we have another Sakura. How are her fighting skills?"

"She has exceptional skills. She actually beat Kato the other day."

"There's a suprise."

"Yes. Kato has been practicing his Sharingan, you know. He almost does it, but his eyes don't completly turn red. If they do, it's only for a few seconds. And he can only do it when he's mad."

"He'll get the hang of it. Hey Neji?"

"Hm?"

"Would it be ok if I came to one of your training sessions with the genin?"

"I don't see why not. The next one is tomorrow at 9 am. If your going to watch, be there because, unlike Kakashi, I'm on time."

"Ok Neji. See you tomorrow." Sasuke chuckled a little then hung up the phone. _Could the doctors not have told me something? Nah!_

The next morning Sasuke followed his son, without him noticing, to the place where Neji asked his genin to meet. Sasuke hit in the trees, not bothering to mask his chakra. He saw Kato talking to Tero. His eyes spotted the kuniochi, Kato had mentioned. He was right! She was Sakura's exact double! Kato and Tero were talking near an apple tree while Naiomi was sitting under a cherry blossom tree on the other side of the path. The genin didn't seem to sense Sasuke. _A rookie mistake. Good thing the Chunnin exams aren't for about another year. _Neji appeared with a puff of smoke. Of course since Neji was a jounin, he sense Sasuke immedialy.

Neji was about to say something when Naiomi immediatly threw two kunai at the branch Sasuke was sitting on. Of course he dodged it and landed on another branch, "Naiomi, what's the meaning of this?" Neji spoke up.

"There's someone in the tree Neji-sensei."

"Very good Naiomi. You sensed our guest. Kato, Tero, do you sense our visitor?"

Kato and Tero focused on Sasuke's position. Sasuke jumped down from the tree.

"Father?"

"Yes Kato. I am going to watch your lesson today."

"Ok dad." Sasuke took a spot on a bench near the training area. Far enough to stay clear of fighting, but close enough to hear the conversation. Many questions ran through Sasuke's mind, _Why does Naiomi look exactly like Sakura? Why does she have the same abilites as Sakura? Why is she smart like Sakura? _(Has anyone figured it out yet?)

Neji started to talk, "Today we shall be working on fighting. A weak point for some of you." Neji's pearl colored eyes looked into each genin's eyes, "Kato and Tero, you will spar off first." The genin nodded, "Naiomi shall fight the winner. In the mean time..."Neji walked over to Naiomi, "I got the scroll you asked for."

"Thank you Neji-sensei." Naiomi took the scroll and preceded to sit down, leaning her back against a nearby tree, and opening the scroll to read it. She hardly paid any attention to Kato and Tero's fight. Sasuke was curious so he went to investagate. Careful not to inturrupt the current match, he made his way the Sakura's double. He sat down next to her and she didn't seem to notice him and if she did, she didn't greet him,

"What's the scroll for?"

"I'm trying to learn a new justu."

"Which one?"

"Not to be rude Mr. Uchiha, but I'd rather not say."

"Oh. I see." Sasuke tried to look over her shoulder at the scroll(I know it's out of character).

"If you must know. I'm trying to master my bloodlimit."

"What limit?"

"Not sure. I'm an orphan. My mother died soon after I was born. The nurses and doctors at the hospital raised me. I became skilled in the healing ways. The doctors said that they had only seen one other medic with skills like mine."

"Who?"

"Her name was Sakura. She died about 12 years ago."

"Sakura...was my wife."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha."

"So, you don't know your last name?"

"Nope." Sasuke noticed there was almost no emotion in Naiomi's voice.

"Well what's the power you have?"

Naiomi didn't reply. Sasuke swore he saw Naiomi's eyes turned a different color. They looked a little pink, "Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yes?"

"You have the Sharingan right?"

"Yes."

"And Kato has it too?"

"He's trying to master it."

"Is it possible for people outside the Uchiha family to have the Sharingan?"

"Yes. My old sensei, Kakashi, has it. But only in one eye. I believe Uchiha's have it in both. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Sasuke saw Naiomi's eyes flash again.

"Naiomi!" called Neji, "Your turn!"

"Coming!" Naiomi quickly skimmed the last part of the scroll, "Oh Mr. Uchiha, the doctors asked me to give this to you when I turned 12 and I'm 12."

Sasuke took the scroll out of Naiomi's hands. He opened it cautiously. He immediatly recognized Sakura's handwriting. In perfect cursive Sasuke read,

_My dear Sasuke, _

_I know that I will not see you again so I must write down these words. If you are reading this 12 years after I write this, for that's when I asked the doctors to give to you, then you know that I'm dead. I hope you will be glad with the baby boy I gave you. I hope he masters his Sharingan. And get this, he was born with his eyes red! I can see he will be just like you, just not as cold and distant. There is one other piece of news I have to tell you. The baby boy, I hope you named him Kato, has a twin. A sister. She was born normally but Kato was the problem. The girl was taken to the nursury while I was taken to the ER. The baby girl had pink locks, like me, and green eyes, also like me. I believe that she will be a miniature of me. I hope that you will tell her that you are her father. If you have trouble finding her, but it shouldn't be that hard for she has pink hair, her name is Naiomi. The reason I asked the doctors not to tell you is because I wanted her to live somewhat of a normal life. No offense, but if she knew she was an Uchiha then she would never have a normal life._

_Your's forever, I love you and will always be with you,_

_ Sakura_

That was definatly Sakura's handwriting. Sasuke looked at the scroll in disbelief. Why Sakura not want Naiomi to know her father and brother? He averted his gaze to Naiomi's battle. She was fighting Kato! Did Naiomi already read this? Did she know? _Of course, when she asked me about the Sharingan, she must have it. That's why her eyes flashed. So, she hadn't mastered her Sharingan yet either. Pity, I mastered mine when I was 12, of course I had to but that's besides the point. She must have been lying to me the whole time. She couldn't have picked that up from Sakura. _

Tero was cheering for Kato on the sidelines. He reminded Sasuke of Naruto and how he always cheered for Sakura, "Come on Kato! You can take her no prob! Believe it!" _Tero must have picked up Naruto's catch phrase. _

"Be quite Tero, I have to concentrate." Sasuke saw his son's eyes flash red. _He needs to learn how to control his temper. _

"Remember..."said Neji, "...no weapons. Only justus and hand to hand combat. We don't want any accidents. Ready Kato?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ready Naiomi?"

The mini Sakura nodded.

"Fight!"

Naiomi did a few handseals and made clones of herself. Kato made a few handseals, fireball technique, and shot blasts of fire from his hand. Unfortunaty all he hit were water clones! The real Naiomi was behind him and she kick the back of his head. Kato fell forward and landed on his face. When he got up, Sasuke saw he had a new cut on his lip. Kato's eyes turned red but didn't stay red. In a matter of seconds they returned to coal black, "Darn it! Why can't I keep my Sharingan on?"

"Because you can't control you emotions. Or temper for that matter." Naiomi had spoken for the first time in this fight, even though it only started a few seconds ago.

"How would you know?" Kato's eyes flashed again. Sasuke could tell his son was getting pissed. Sasuke reached to his shoulder and felt the curse mark. Whenever he got pissed he would be engulfed in flames. Sasuke was glad his son didn't have to suffer the same fate.

"How wouldn't I know?"

"You don't have the Sharingan!"

"Who ever said that?" Naiomi's voice was calm.

"How can you have it? You're not an Uchiha!"

"Who said you have to be and Uchiha to have the Sharingan?"

"Uh..."Kato was stumped.

"Besides..."Naiomi's eyes turned from sea foam green to crimson red, "...who said I wasn't an Uchiha?" _So she knows. She knows who she is. And she's mastered her Sharingan!_

"How did you do that?" Kato was stumped once again.

" I've learned to control my emotions. I've had my Sahingan mastered since I was 8." _That's when Itachi mastered his!_

"Who _are_ you?"

"I've never told anyone my full name. The doctors who cared for me, did. My full name is Naiomi Uchiha. My mother was Sakura Uchiha, and my father is Sasuke Uchiha."

"That makes you..."

"Yes Kato, that makes me your sister. Your fraternal twin."

"But how?"

"When I was born, I was taken to the nursury. My mother had trouble with you. The doctors took her to the ER for an emergancy c-section. You came out fine. My mother died soon afterwards."

Kato looked at his father, "Father, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out a few moments ago."

Kato turned his attention back to his new found sister, "So, let's finish this fight but you can't use your Sharingan."

"Why? Just because I can control it and you can't doesn't mean that's not fair."

"She's right Kato." Neji spoke up.

Kato grumbled and said, "Fine use your Shaningan for all I care." Naiomi smirked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"This is why not." Naiomi did a few handseals, "Eathquake Justu!" Naiomi punched the ground and sent Kato flying. Sasuke watched his son fly through the air with wide eyes. _She must had inheirited Sakura's inhuman strength. Earthquake were Sakura's strenght specialty. _Kato was flung into a nearby tree and when he fell, he left a huge dent in it, The bark was gone as well. Kato struggled to get up but at last he fell down and stayed down.

"The winner is Naiomi!" Neji announced. Naiomi walked to where Kato was laying. He moaned in pain as she flipped him over. Sasuke rushed to where his hurt son was. Naiomi had placed her hands directly above Kato's chest. She closed her eyes and a teal-ish colored chakra flowed from her hands into her brother. Kato opened his eyes and sat up abruptly.

"Who do you think you are Naiomi? Flinging me against a tree!"

"Kato, I think I'm the one who just healed your sorry butt."

"Yeah right."

"She is right Kato." Sasuke looked at his son, "She picked up your mother's healing abilites. I think you owe Naiomi and apology and a thanks."

"Sorry Naiomi. And thanks." Kato didn't look one bit pleased that he was defeated then saved by a girl(sexist!). Naiomi got up and went to where she left the scroll. She handed it back to Neji.

"Thank you Neji-sensei. If that's all for today, I'll be going."

"Where?" asked Sasuke.

"The hospital. I have other duties besides these. You saw, I'm training to be a medic nin as well. Besides, I live there."

"But you have a family now Naiomi. Come home with us."

"No offense, but I've known you and Kato were my family since I was 8."

"How?"

"The doctors told me. I told you that already." Naiomi walked towards the hospital. Sasuke decided to follow her, being sure to mask his chakra. To make sure she was ok. About half way there Naiomi met up with a boy, "Hey Tokomaru." The boy named Tokomaru looked at Naiomi. He had pearl colored eyes, like Neji and Hinata. _Wait Tokomaru, that was the name Tenten said on the phone. He's Neji's son. _

"Hey Naiomi." Tokomaru gave Naiomi a quick hug. Sasuke noticed that he had to have been at least 8 inched taller then Naiomi. He had to be about a year older then Naiomi. Tokomaru placed a small kiss on Naiomi's forehead as she blushed, "Where you headed?"

"The hospital."

"Oh. How'd your training session go?"

"Oh same old, same old. Kicked Kato's butt. Then had to heal him. Once again he was stubborn about it. Just like his dad."

"You mean your dad."

"Yeah. My dad." _Naiomi must have told him. _

"So Naiomi, do you want to get something to eat later? Maybe see a movie?"

"Tokomaru, are you asking me out?"

"Uh...guilty. Why not? You said yourself that you like me."

"I know. And You didn't even give me a chance to answer."

"Well?"

"I'd love to. Meet me here and 5."

"Ok."

"See ya Tokomaru." Naiomi walked off. Tokomaru also went somewhere. _She may not live with me and Kato, but she's a good daughter. Even if she doesn't live with us, she's happy. At least she will be able to understand her bloodlimit now. Our doors are always open to her. I'm proud of her, that she was able to pick up all of Sakura's best qualities. The very ones I fell in love with._

Sasuke walked through a grove of cherry trees, near his wife's grave. In the distance he thought he heard a voice say, "Our family is complete." Sasuke smiled. Sakura, wherever she may be, would always watch over him, Kato and Naiomi.


End file.
